


The Arya Stark

by codiwill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Arya Stark, Battle of Kings Landing, Battle of Winterfell, Cleganebowl, Fix-It, One Shot, Season 8, This is what I needed to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codiwill/pseuds/codiwill
Summary: A collection of one shots from Season 8. Mostly centered around Arya and everyone realizing how badass she is. This is how I wish some things would have happened!





	1. After The Long Night

“Bran!” Jon cried, running into the Godswood with Longclaw drawn. He had no idea what he would find. All he knew was that the undead dragon had collapsed, along with all the dead around him and he didn’t have the slightest clue why. Had someone killed the Night King? Was his brother okay?

Bran was seated beneath the weirwood tree, looking perfectly unharmed. Next to him were piles and piles of ice shards. Jon recognized the remnants as dead White Walkers. He had seen the same thing at Hardhome and beyond the Wall.

“What happened?”

Bran looked up at his brother. “The Night King is dead. The Long Night is over.”

Jon let out a relieved breath, but part of him still didn’t believe it. “But how?”

“The Prince that was Promised brought the dawn.”

Jon glanced around again, trying to decode Bran’s cryptic message. He was always talking in riddles now.

There was a figure, lying twenty feet away with a spear sticking out of his belly. _Theon_. Had Theon been the one to kill the Night King? Perhaps it had been his final act to protect Bran.

Jon didn’t have time to ask, because someone plowed into him.

“I knew you would do it, you little crow!” Tormund cried, squeezing Jon hard and only letting go when Jon groaned.

Jon recovered and looked over the Wildling’s shoulder. Gendry was there, followed by Sir Davos and the Hound.

“I need to find my sisters.”

Davos nodded, coming around to push Bran and follow Jon into the Winterfell courtyard.

Gendry turned to the Hound as they passed. “Have you seen her?”

The Hound wanted to act like he didn’t know who Gendry was talking about, but they both knew he did.

“Aye, I saw her. Saved the damn bitch’s life, then she ran off and left me to die again.” 

“Where did she go?” Gendry was panicking. He had wanted Arya to stay in the crypts, where it was safe. Why did she always have to be so stubborn? Had it gotten her killed? He prayed not.

“Fuck knows,” the Hound said, but he was glancing around nervously too. Even if he didn’t show it, he was just as worried. 

They strode into the courtyard, just in time to see Lady Stark and Jon collide in a hug. The women and children followed close behind, all looking rather frightened. Sansa told Jon of the dead coming alive in the crypts and he cursed himself for not thinking of the possibility. 

“Arya?” Sansa asked.

“I haven’t found her yet.” Jon tried to give his sister a reassuring smile, but it fell flat.

Across the space, Tyrion and Jamie shared a brotherly hug. Brienne and Pod were there, slouched against a wall and catching their breath.

The Hound and Gendry split off in different directions to look for the young Stark girl. Gendry hated that he had to glance at every dead body as he passed to make sure it wasn’t her.

Heads turned as the Dragon Queen entered- not on a dragon or a horse, but on foot. Her coat was grey with ash and red with blood. Her hair was in disarray and she had dirt smeared all over her face.

“My Queen?” Tyrion asked, noting her haggard state. Greyworm and Missande parted from their embrace to rush to her side.

“Sir Jorah is dead,” Daenerys said simply, though her voice was filled with grief. Her gaze met Jon’s.

“You did it. You saved us all.”

“It wasn’t me.”

Eyes widened at the confession. Tormund’s mouth actually dropped and Davos furrowed his brows. If Jon hadn’t killed the Night King, who had?

“It was Arya,” Bran said.

Jon looked down at his brother, convinced he hadn't heard that right.

“ _Arya_?”


	2. Hiding

It was the Hound that found her. She was on the ground in an alcove of the castle, her head leaned back against the stone wall, and eyes closed as blood trickled down her cheek. When he first saw her, his heart had stopped. The little wolf girl was dead. But then she opened her eyes and turned her head, looking him up and down.

“Got any ale?”

The Hound laughed, a cold bark.

“If I did, I wouldn’t be giving any to you.”

He expected a smart reply, but Arya just smiled and closed her eyes again.

“Your cunt siblings are probably looking for you.”

“Probably.”

The Hound rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to her and setting his axe to the side. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the post battle peace. It was just how the night had started- them sitting in silence and not knowing what to say but understanding each other nonetheless.

“What was that Red Bitch talking about? Green eyes and whatnot?”

Arya took a deep breath and the Hound noticed her hand clench more solidly around a dagger.

“She told me that I would close many eyes forever.”

“Aye, I heard that part. I’m not deaf.”

“She told me that I would close blue eyes.”

“Forget it,” the Hound growled. She was just repeating what he had already heard. 

“And I did.”

It took a moment, but eventually he looked over. She turned her chin up, meeting his gaze.

“What are you talking about, girl?”

“I killed the Night King.”

The Hound gulped, taking a moment to really look at her and her wounds. Eventually, his eyes landed on her neck. There were pale blue streaks on her skin in the shape of fingers.

“You want me start calling you Kingslayer now, is that it?”

“If you do, I’ll put you back on the list.”

The Hound snorted.

“How many of those poor fuckers are still alive anyway?”

“Only two,” Arya whispered. “Cersei Lannister and the Mountain.”

The Hound had almost forgotten that The Mountain was on her little list.

“ _He’s mine._ ”

Arya looked like she wanted to argue, but eventually nodded. Killing the Mountain was his revenge and she wouldn’t take it from him. 

“Only one left then,” she conceded.

“You killed the horned fucker, how hard can it be to kill the blonde brother fucker?”

“I guess we’ll find out.”


	3. Jealous?

Eventually, Arya stood and sheathed her weapon. The Hound glanced up at her from the ground, but didn’t make any move to follow.

The courtyard was full of bloody, hurt people.

“Arya!” Sansa cried, running forward. They met in a tight embrace. 

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Arya said and Sansa squeezed a little harder.

“Your head,” Sansa gasped, “Are you okay?” 

“Its just a scratch.”

The truth was, her head was pounding and she had no idea how bad the gash was. At least the blood that used to be running into her eye had finally dried. It definitely wasn’t just a scratch.

“ _Arya_?” 

Sansa stepped aside to let Jon past. He grabbed her fiercely, tucking her against his chest and Arya wanted to cry. God, she was so tired and it felt so good in his arms.

“How did you do it?” he whispered. 

Pulling back, Arya grinned and a sharp pain shot through her head.

“Jealous?” 

It was the same thing Jon had asked her when he’d shown her Longclaw. Except now, it meant something entirely different. 

“Only a little,” he joked and cuffed her on the ear.

Davos had wheeled Bran forward. Jamie, Brienne and Pod had stepped closer as well. Questions were written all over their faces.

“Did you use dragonglass?”

“No, this,” Arya pulled the dagger out to show everyone. Brienne smirked. Oh, how she remembered that knife.

“Well done, m’lady.” 

“I’m not a lady.” Arya slid the weapon back on her belt.

“No, you’re not,” Brienne said almost proudly. “One day, I would like to know how you learned to fight so well. Maybe you can even teach me a trick or two.”

“I’d like that.”

“Did you actually fight him? The Night King?” Pod asked with wide eyes. He seemed almost star-struck.

“No, I snuck up on him.”

“How?” Jon asked. The entire thing was driving him bonkers. It seemed impossible. Only one thing was clear, Arya was not the little girl he once knew.

Arya just smirked, not keen on saying anything more.

“She learned many things in Bravos,” Bran said.

“You were in Bravos?” Jon’s eyes widened. Arya felt like smacking her little brother. Three Eyed Raven be damned. Why was he always saying things at the most inopportune time?

Thankfully, Sansa came to the rescue.

“Now is not the time to talk about all this. You need to get your head looked at and I think everyone needs food and rest.” 

The people in the courtyard seemed to agree. Together, the Starks led the survivors into the great hall.


	4. I'm Glad You're Not Dead

Gendry wandered into the great hall with tear filled eyes. He had found her broken staff, but no body and he feared the worst. Arya Stark was dead.

“Gendry!” Davos called when he spotted the boy, “Where have you been?”

He slumped down into the seat next to the old man. A bowl of broth was pushed his way, but Gendry didn’t feel like eating. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I was looking for her.”

Davos wrinkled his brow.

“Who?”

“Arya. I was looking for her, but all I found was her weapon. Broken.”

Davos clapped the boy on the back. “Gendry, look.” 

Slowly, Gendry lifted his head. Davos was pointing towards the front of the room. Lady Stark was there, speaking to some of the Northerners. Jon and Daenerys were talking quietly, his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. And standing off to the side, with a cloth to her head and a piece of bread in her hand, was Arya Stark. Gendry almost flipped the table in his haste to stand.

“I gotta tell you, boy. I saw her fighting with that staff of hers and it was…” Davos didn’t have a proper word to describe her fierceness. “She took down nearly twenty wights in the time it took me to stab one.”

Davos was saying something more, but Gendry didn’t hear as he made his way to the front of the room.

When he got about two feet away, he stopped. Her eyes rose to meet his, one mostly covered.

“I’m glad you’re not dead."

“Me too. I, I mean, I’m glad you’re not dead,” he stumbled over his words.

She smirked and Gendry grimaced. 

“Is your head alright?”

Arya lifted the cloth for him to see. “I’ll be fine.”

He nodded, even though the gash looked incredibly painful. Then his eyes caught on something else.

“What happened to your neck?”

She rubbed a hand over the weird bruising and winced. “I hope it doesn't stay there forever, like the one on Bran’s arm.”

“The one on Bran’s arm is from the Night King, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “Maybe now that he’s dead, the marks will fade.”

Gendry blinked a few times. “Why do you have a mark from the Night King on your neck, Arya?”

“Because he tried to strangle me.” She said it like he was stupid for not knowing that.

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Arya just rolled her eyes. 

“He tried to strangle me, right before I stabbed him in the heart.”

Without warning, she reached out and grabbed onto Gendry’s shirtfront, dropping the piece of bread in the process. She brought her lips against his hard, and he barely had time to react before she was pulling away.

“What was that for?” he floundered.

“I’m really glad you’re not dead. Even though you can be a damn idiot sometimes.”

Arya walked off towards her sister. Gendry glanced around, hoping no one had seen that, but Jon Snow was staring at him with murder in his eyes. If he had to guess, Jon had probably watched the whole thing. Gendry gulped. Maybe now was a good time to eat the soup Davos had offered earlier. No use dying on an empty stomach.


	5. Not the Entire House

“The men are battle weary and now you want to send them into another war? They will die from exhaustion before you even get to King’s Landing,” Sansa said.

Everyone was gathered around the war map, watching the underhanded spar between the Lady of Winterfell and the Dragon Queen.

“I fought for the North. I lost my dragon, half my armies and my most loyal advisor for the North. Now that it is time for you to repay the favor, you wish to withdraw?”

“No one is withdrawing,” Jon said fiercely.

“I am merely suggesting you wait. Until the men are ready.”

Daenerys stared at Sansa with narrowed eyes. Sansa stared right back, unperturbed.

“At least allow the men to rest along the way, Your Grace. There’s no need to march straight through,” Tyrion suggested. The Dragon Queen turned to her Hand, agitated that he was taking Lady Sansa’s side, but she could see his point.

“Very well. Where do you suggest we _rest,_ Lord Tyrion?”

Tyrion looked to Jon and Sansa for help. He didn’t know which castles and houses would be willing to feed and house an entire army and a full grown dragon. The North was not his area of expertise and he had been across the Narrow Sea for far too long.

“The Twins is currently unoccupied.”

Everyone turned to the boy who had spoken. Bran sat in his wheelchair, looking incredibly calm and vacant.

“The Twins?” Jon and Sansa said at the same time, shuddering at the thought. The Twins was the home to the Red Wedding. It was the place their family had been slaughtered. The Northerners in the room shifted uncomfortably.

“What do you mean it is unoccupied? That is the Frey home,” Tyrion said.

Before Bran could speak, another voice cut in.

“He’s right.” Now it was time for all eyes to fall on Jamie Lannister. “King’s Landing received a raven months ago with the news. The Frey’s are gone. Their entire house murdered.” 

What? Why was this the first time anyone was hearing of this?

“Murdered?” Sansa asked skeptically, “All of them?”

“That’s impossible,” Jon said. How could someone decimate an entire house without a word?

“I don’t know who it was, no one does,” Jamie continued, “But they kept one girl alive to leave a message. Told her to tell everyone that the North remembers. That winter came for House Frey.”

“The Stark words,” Jon whispered, disbelieving. 

“Sounds like a loyal Northerner,” Daenerys commented. Even in Essos she had heard word of the Red Wedding. Tyrion had given her the details. Jon didn’t like to talk about it.

“So its settled then,” Tyrion said, “We will stay at The Twins to allow our men to recuperate and rest before we attack King’s Landing.”

The warriors in the room seemed to nod their agreement, but something wasn’t sitting right with Sansa. She turned to her brother, looking down at him in the wheelchair.

“I don’t understand. How could one person kill an entire house?”

“Poison,” Bran said simply at the same time Arya said, “It wasn’t the entire house.”

It was the first time she had said anything. Before, no one would have paid her any mind. But now she was the Night Kingslayer, the Prince that was Promised, the Hero of Winterfell and the Bringer of Dawn. When she talked, people were inclined to listen- if only because they couldn’t figure out how a little girl had saved them all.

Sansa glanced down at her sister.

“What are you talking about, Arya?”

She took a deep breath and turned to fully face the group of people gathered around the table. Her gaze met Gendry’s briefly before moving on. 

“It wasn’t the entire house. I left the women and children alive.”

It was silent as everyone tried to process what she had just said so casually.

No one spoke and Arya continued, “I killed Walder’s sons, cooked them into a pie and fed it to him.”

“Why in Seven Hells would you do that?” Davos asked, horrified.

“The Rat Cook,” Bran said, “Walder Frey broke guest right when he slaughtered the Starks after inviting them under his roof.”

Arya nodded. “After he was done eating I told him who I was and I slit his throat. Then, I poisoned all his men and left the girl alive to tell everyone what had happened.”

She met Jon’s wide-eyed gaze, then Daenerys'. The Dragon Queen had not expected Jon Snow's sister to be quite so... formidable. And Jon Snow had not expected his sister to become a trained killer. 

"I was protecting out family." Arya clasped her hands together and raised a subtle brow.

No one could find words. 

Tyrion cleared his throat, “I guess its settled then. We set out in the morning.”


	6. Unfinished Business

 The Hound had managed to secure himself a horse… well he’d stolen one from one of those Dothraki bastards. He was pulling himself into the saddle when she walked up next to him, holding a horse of her own by the reins.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

She ignored him, rising easily onto the horse.

“You headed to King’s Landing?” 

“Unfinished business.”

“Me too.”

“Arya!” a voice cried. She turned to see Jon striding forward, his face full of concern.

“Where are you going?” he asked when he neared them.

“King’s Landing.”

“Why on Earth would you go there? The Queen and I are leaving tomorrow morning with our armies.”

The horse shifted under her, anxious to get going.

“Aye and Jamie Lannister left moments ago to get there before you, so he could save his cunt of a sister,” the Hound said casually.

It was almost as if Jon hadn’t even noticed the Hound was there before then. He glanced between the man and his sister questioningly.

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw him leave. He’s on his way to save Queen Cersei before your Dragon Queen burns the whole city to the ground. The sooner we leave the better.” 

Jon turned to Arya, confused.

“She’s the last name on my list. The last person I need to kill to avenge our family.”

Jon grabbed onto her horse’s reins. “If you leave, you might die in that city, Arya. I can’t let that happen.”

Her face softened. “If I die, I’m taking Cersei with me. There will never need to be a war. Daenerys can just walk right in and take the throne.”

“Can we fucking get on with it?” the Hound muttered.

Jon glared. “I didn’t realize you two knew each other.”

The Hound snorted, walking his horse forward. “I spent months with your little bitch of a sister and then she left me for dead.”

Jon’s eyes widened and he wanted to say something, but the Hound was already out of ear’s reach.

“Jon,” Arya whispered, “I’ll see you soon, okay? You just need to let me do this.”

Jon didn’t want to let her go, but Arya wasn’t the child he used to know. She was smart and capable and strong. If she wanted to kill Cersei, he wasn’t sure there was anything he could do to stop her. He pulled her down by the neck, giving her one rough kiss on the forehead. 

“Do not die, Arya. Do you understand me?”

She smiled. “Don’t let your Queen burn the city down while I’m still in it.”

It was meant to be a joke, but Jon’s face dropped. Arya pulled back, giving her brother a small smile and galloping off after the Hound.

  

__________________________________________________________________ 

 

They had spent hours in silence, simply riding on the King’s Road in an attempt to get to King’s Landing as fast as possible.

He broke the silence first. “Did the Baratheon bastard ever find you?”

Arya jerked her head in surprise.

“He was asking for you, at the feast.”

“He found me.”

The Hound chuckled.

“That bad, huh?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’ve seen that look on many men before, girl. I know that look. _You_ know that look.”

Arya didn’t answer. Maybe if she ignored him, he would just shut up. But the Hound had gotten under her skin and he knew it.

“I bet he wasn’t even very good.”

“Shut up,” she growled. 

“Oh, so he was good?”

“Shut up!” she shouted, surprising them both. The Hound’s eyes narrowed, looking her up and down and taking in her distress. The cold assassin was a master of keeping her emotions in check. So, what had caused that outburst? 

“He didn’t hurt you, did he? I swear if he forced himself-”

“No,” she cut him off forcefully, “He didn’t hurt me.”

She paused and the Hound waited for her to continue.

“He asked me to marry him.”

After a moment, the Hound let out a harsh laugh. “What a dumb cunt.”

Arya lowered her eyes. “He wanted me to be a lady. To wear dresses, to manage his castle, to have his babies." 

“He said that?” 

Arya shrugged, “It was implied.”

They didn’t talk for a few minutes.

“You’re just as stupid as him.”

Surprised, Arya turned in her saddle, but the Hound was facing forward, not meeting her eye.

“If he didn’t say those things, then he didn’t mean them. He knew you when you were a runt of a child. He knows you killed the Night King and the Frey’s. He sees the way you dress. I don’t think he’s under the impression you would make a very good lady.”

Arya opened her mouth to retort, but stopped short. Maybe the Hound was right… maybe Gendry really just wanted _her_. She hoped she would live long enough to ask him. 


	7. Kingslayers

They stopped only when they had to, getting food and water. They slept on their horses, taking turns so that someone was always awake and watching. By the fourth day, they saw another traveler. He was wearing a dark cloak and his blonde hair was dark and greying.

“Son of a bitch,” the Hound muttered, recognizing the man.

Arya galloped forward, trying to catch up to Jamie Lannister before he saw them and took off. The Hound cursed, but pushed his horse to follow.

They rode up on either side of Jamie, pinning him between them. Jamie and his horse started, but he didn’t have time to react before the Hound reached down and snatched the reins. They’d caught Jamie dozing and unprepared. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Arya drawled. Jamie looked back and forth between them and gulped.

“You know where I’m going.”

“We do,” Arya nodded.

 “Same place as us,” the Hound said.

“We aren’t going to let you save the Queen.”

Jamie dropped his chin. “I don’t plan on saving her.”

“No? Trying to get one last good fuck before the Dragon Queen burns you all alive?” the Hound jeered. 

Jamie clenched his jaw, but didn’t reply.

“We can travel together,” Arya suggested, surprising them both. The Hound opened his mouth to argue, but she cut in. “And when we get to King’s Landing, you’re can help us get to Cersei.”

Jamie looked at the young girl, hundreds of emotions passing over his face.

“Or I can just kill you now,” she shrugged.

Jamie took a deep breath, not liking either option. “Alright,” he agreed.

Arya nodded and the Hound dropped the reins, rolling his eyes. The little wolf girl better have a plan.

 

 ____________________________________________________________

 

“You two aren’t much for talking, are you?” Jamie asked. They were a day away from King’s Landing now, and no one had said anything for hours.

“She used to never shut up,” the Hound nodded in Arya’s direction.

She didn’t dignify him with a response.

Jamie hadn't realized they used to know each other. What a strange pairing. 

“So Kingslayer, tell me, what is it you’re planning on doing in King’s Landing if not saving your sister?”

Jamie fidgeted nervously. “I suppose I’ll figure it out when I get there.” 

The Hound shook his head, not believing it. 

“You know, she’s a Kingslayer now too,” Jamie nodded at Arya. The girl turned her head slightly, peering back over her shoulder at them. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why? People have called me that all my life.”

Arya halted her horse, allowing them to ride up on either side.

She narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t kill a King I was sworn to protect. I slayed a King who was going to kill everyone.”

Jamie met her eyes challengingly. “So did I.” 

They glared at each other for a few moments, before the Hound broke the tension. 

“I don’t give a fuck if you’ve killed hundreds of kings, you’re both twats.” 

Jamie lifted one side of his mouth in a small smile. Arya actually grinned back, but it slowly fell.

“You were never on my list, Jamie Lannister. But if you betray us when we get to your sister, you will be.”

“I’d expect nothing less from a fellow Kingslayer.”

Irritated, she shot him a look, but Jamie kept his eyes on the road ahead. The Hound grumped something under his breath.


	8. Thank You

Jamie’s golden hand had gotten him into the Red Keep. Now all he had to do was find his sister.

Cersei was at the window, watching people being herded into the safety of the castle walls. The Golden Company was outside the gates, ready for the Dragon Queen’s attack.

At the sound of a scuff, she turned. Jamie was in the doorway, his body partially blocked by the huge mass that was the Mountain.

 Cersei wanted to order her men to kill him right then and there, but she couldn’t. Jamie was her brother. The father of her children. The love of her life.

He stepped forward and she motioned for the Mountain to allow him to pass. 

They didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

She crossed her arms. “You betrayed me.”

“I know.”

 “I ordered Bronn to kill you and our traitor of a brother.”

 Jamie nodded. “I know.”

“I should have you killed for even stepping foot in this city.”

“Are you going to?” Jamie asked, raising a brow.

Cersei contemplated it, she really did. In the end, she couldn’t.

“The Dragon Queen is on her way,” Jamie said.

“Is that why you came? To warm me about something I already know?”

“You’re letting the people into the Red Keep.” 

“I am.”

“You know she will _attack_ the Red Keep, don’t you?”

Cersei sipped her wine in answer. Jamie shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re using innocent lives as a shield? What happens when she starts burning this all to the ground?”

Cersei smiled. “Then they all die.”

He couldn’t find words.

“If she does somehow make it to the Red Keep then she will end up killing thousands of innocent lives. It wont matter if I’m dead- no one will follow her after that. She will not be able to escape her father's legacy.”

“You would let thousands of people die, just to see that the Iron Throne does not fall to Daenerys Targaryen?”

She nodded.

Suddenly, there was a scuffle at the door and Cersei whipped around to see what it was. Standing there was a very large man- one she had almost forgotten existed.

The Hound’s eyes swept the room, stopping for moments on his brother, until finally landing on Jamie.

“Well, get on with it, wont ye?”

Cersei turned to her brother, confused. Jamie wore a smile she had never seen before- it was dark and wicked. Slowly, he brought his hand to his chin and began pulling on the skin. 

Everyone in the room watched in bewilderment as Jamie Lannister removed his face.

“You probably don’t recognize me,” the girl who was once Jamie said. “Maybe if I looked more like my sister, you might.” 

Cersei’s hands were shaking.

“Sir Gregor-” she began, but the girl pounced, bringing a knife to the Queen's throat. 

“I wouldn’t do that.”

The cold metal blade pressed a little harder and Cersei gulped.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Arya Stark.”

Cersei’s eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

“You have caused my me and family a great deal of pain. I want my face, a Stark face, to be the last thing you see before you die.”

Cersei’s voice shook, “My brother?” 

“Dead. He was planning on sneaking you out of the city through the tunnels,” Arya glanced back at the Hound who was slowly moving forward, “We warned him not to betray us.”

A single tear dripped down the Queen’s face. Her brother was dead. The love of her life- gone. 

“Any last words?”

Sudden terror crashed into her. She didn’t want to die!

“ _No_ -” she cried, but it was too late. The blade was swiped across her neck without fanfare. Blood pooled on both of their bodies as Arya watched the life drain from Cersei’s features.

The Mountain advanced on Arya, but the Hound was already there, swinging his sword. 

Arya made quick work of killing Qyburn while the brothers battled. It was hard to watch. The Mountain was slow to move, but every hit the Hound gave him didn’t seem to have an effect. 

“His head! Go for his head!” Arya cried, not wanting to interfere, but worrying that the Hound was about to lose this fight. Chopping of his head seemed like the only logical way to kill the zombie man.

With one last burst of energy, the Hound drove his sword through the Mountain’s neck, completely severing his head. He had done it. He had finally killed his brother.

But something didn’t feel right. The Hound glanced down, shocked to see a sword sticking neatly from his stomach. Shit. Within seconds, he collapsed.

“ _No, no, no._ ” Arya rushed to his side.

The Mountain had managed to stab his brother in the gut, just as he was being decapitated.

“You don’t get to die,” she said, running her hands over his stomach. What do you even do to fix a wound like this? 

“You don’t get to decide that, girl.”

Arya’s swimming eyes met his own. Blood was leaking out of his mouth.

“You going to leave me again?” he rasped. Tears were blurring her vision. 

“No.”

Gently, the Hound lifted his hand to wipe away the moisture on her cheeks.

“It’s okay, girl. You know where the heart is. Make it quick.”

But Arya couldn’t do it. The knife in her hand was shaking.

“I always knew I was going to die in this shit city,” he said. He was trying to comfort her in the only way he knew how, but nothing about this was easy for Arya.

“Sandor, I…”

His throat bobbed at her use of his real name.

“Thank you,” she said simply. But in those two words was so much more. Those two words thanked him for protecting her, for keeping her safe, for teaching her, for fighting for her. Those two words thanked him for being a father to her when she needed it most. Even if he was a shitty one.

The Hound smiled, actually smiled. “My entire life, I’ve only ever wanted one thing. Revenge. I finally got it and now look at me. Dying alone, ugly and old.” 

“You’re not alone.”

The Hound laughed. “Right. Ugly, old, and dying with a crazy girl assassin who can change faces and kills Night Kings."

Arya smiled.

“Your list is done, girl. You got your revenge. Don’t end up like me.” 

She closed her eyes, soaking up his words and trying not to sob. Eventually, she opened her eyes again and met his own.

“You’re not so bad,” she whispered, making him smile.

Between one moment and the next, she slid her dagger into his chest. The Hound grunted, but his smile didn’t fade. 

“Good-” his voice was barely audible as his eyes glazed over.


	9. Where is she?

The Northmen, Dothraki, and Unsullied were awaiting their Queen outside of the walls of King’s Landing. She had agreed to meet with Cersei before marching her troops into battle and attacking the city. But, neither Queen was here yet. Daenerys would likely arrive late on dragonback. But where was Cersei?

Daenerys arrived, her dragon screeching and landing in a tornado of dust. She dismounted, walking forward until she was shoulder to shoulder with Jon and Tyrion.

“Where is she?”

“We have no idea.”

Dany turned to her Hand, “Is this a trap?”

He had been wondering the same thing.

Abruptly, the gate opened revealing a single figure walking forward. The soldiers shifted on their feet, trying to see who it was approaching them. The figure walked calmly past the Golden Company, not giving them a second look. They obviously didn't see the person as a threat or they knew who it was. 

There was an incredible amount of blood on the person's clothing, visible even from far away.

Within a few minutes, Jamie Lannister stood twenty feet away, holding something in his hand. As he got closer, he walked slower. Only when he was feet away, did he raise his hand to his chin. 

Jon’s breath caught as Jamie Lannister removed his face, revealing non other than Arya Stark. Tyrion gasped. One moment his brother was there, the next he was gone- replaced by a wolf girl. 

“Is that…”

Arya Stark stood in front of them- bloody, hair askew, and face bruised. She held the skin face in one hand and something else in the other. Jon noticed her dagger and sword strapped to her belt and wondered how he hadn't seen it before. The Northmen recognized the little wolf, but the Dothraki and Unsullied remained wary. This could still be a trap Cersei had laid. They sure as hell had never seen anyone change faces before. 

She barely glanced at Jon, instead walking straight for Daenerys.

Arya threw one of the objects at the Queen’s feet and it made a dull thud in the ground. Tyrion made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

“There’s no need for war,” Arya said. Dany bent down to pick up the unmistakable golden hand, giving Arya an unreadable look.

 “Killing Jamie Lannister does not end this war,” Daenerys said. "Though maybe I should thank you for avenging my father." 

“No it doesn't, but killing _her_ does,” Arya said, raising Cersei’s head that she had been keeping hidden behind her back so that everyone could see. 

Jon’s mouth dropped and Daenerys took an instinctive step back. The soldiers in front gasped and turned to tell the men behind them what was going on. 

“The throne is yours,” Arya said, dropping the head to the ground as well. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She began pushing past everyone as Daenerys turned to her Hand, speaking in hushed tones.

Tyrion seemed dazed, his eyes filled with tears and face blank.

“Woah,” Jon caught her on the upper arm, “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“What do you mean you don’t know yet?”

Arya simpered, “Your place is here now, Jon. With your queen. I did what I came to do and now I just want to get out of this shit city.”

“Will you go back to Winterfell?”

“Maybe,” Arya shrugged. “I might go to Storms End…” 

“Storms End? Why would you go there?” Jon cried, but he froze and his eyes darkened as he answered his own question. Arya smiled and her brother’s baffled face. 

“I have some more unfinished business there as well.”

Jon clicked his mouth shut, lowering his eyes to meet hers intently. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“There’s a lot I haven’t told you, but I will. Someday. Today, I just need to get out of here.”

Jon nodded, giving Arya a kiss on the forehead and stepping back. It was the hardest step he ever had to take.

“Stay safe, big brother.”

Jon tried to smile through his watery gaze. “I love you, Arya.”

A hint of sadness passed over her face, but was quickly hidden.

“I love you too.”

And then she was gone, disappearing into the crowd of armed soldiers and horsemen. Those that saw her gave her a strange look. Some bowed their heads in recognition and other simply stared.

 

 

___________________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that if Dany was going to kill innocents, she would have done it unknowingly. Its not in her character to murder people just because, she always had a reason. Maybe accidentally killing everyone makes people see her as the "The Mad Queen" but I refuse to believe she would burn King's Landing to the ground like she did in the episode.


End file.
